1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to hearing instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to an audio system implemented as a hearing instrument.
2. Related Art
An individual having difficulties in hearing or having partial hearing impairment may use a hearing aid to listen. The hearing aid is an electroacoustic device that may be designed to fit in the individual's ear. The hearing aid amplifies sound sufficiently for the individual to hear the sound. The individual may be interested in using portable electronic devices having audio output such as a mobile communication device, a music player, and the like, with the hearing aid. The individual may electrically connect the portable electronic device with the hearing aid or may use portable electronic device directly. In both instances, the individual has to use both the hearing aid and the portable electronic device. US2011317858 describes a hearing aid frontend device for frontend processing of ambient sounds and adapted for being worn by a user. The hearing aid comprises first and second sound collectors adapted for collecting ambient sound with spatial diversity. The sounds collected by the sound collectors are processed by a sound processor. The sound process comprises a digital signal processor for beamforming sounds collected by the first and second collectors, and the processed sounds are subsequently subject to adaptive noise cancellation.